Pure Feelings
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Hikari and Jun are childhood friends. She likes him and he likes her. But when their feelings are so pure, will they ever get through to each other? Twinleafshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Colds I

_You are always there when I am down to cheer me up. When I can't figure something out you are always there to do it for me. If I am unstable and cannot support myself you are there to be my support. It's just not fair how you could make me fall for you like this._

"Hey, Hikari? You there?" came a voice from behind the door as it opened.

"Huh? Jun? Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" she asked, looking up from her pad of paper on the bed.

"Just wondering what you're doing. I was bored. I had nothing better to do so I figured I would come over here and see what you were up to."

"_Sick _people should stay in bed. If you're sick it isn't wise to go and wonder around. Besides that, all you will accomplish is getting me sick as well. Not to be mean or anything, but I _don't _want to get sick."

"Why are you so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? Aren't you supposed to be _nice _to sick people, pamper them so they feel nice? I'm not feeling it Hikari. It's dull."

"Then what do you want me to do?" she asked, anger rising in her tone.

"Sleep with me!"

A pillow hit his face and feel to the floor. He just stood there smiling like an idiot.

"No freakin way, Jun. No freakin way."

"I didn't mean it like it like _that_, you pervert!"

"What? Whose the pervert here?" she half yelled half laughed.

"Heh, you finally smiled. I'm glad. Well, looks like my job here is done so I'll be off."

Her eyes got wide for a second as her head tilted a bit to the side. "Jun," she said with sympathy in her voice, "you came all the way over here just to cheer me up? But you're sick? Shouldn't you worry more about your own self then me? I'll be fine if you don't come barging into my life every three seconds, you know?"

"Hikari, listen. If I didn't cheer you up when you're depressed then it will only get really, really bad. Then it'll be my fault because I didn't cheer you up sooner. And, just for the record, just because I'm sick and I happen to be over here doesn't mean I'm not paying attention to myself, got it, little miss?"

"What's with the little miss?"

He yawned and looked at her. "Hey, Hikari, I'm sick so do you think I could lye down here for a bit?"

"I'll catch the cold!" she protested with a flushed, suborn face.

"The only way you'll catch the cold is if you kiss me. I promise you won't get it," he said crawling into the bed, "But, if you do just so happen to catch it, then I'll personally wait on you when you're sick. Does that sound fair to you, my princess?"

"My princess is it now?"

"Well you didn't like the little miss. Besides, I think you're more suited to be my princess then my little miss," he said closing his eyes, on the brink of falling asleep.

She stared at him until she knew he was asleep. His chest went up and down as he peacefully breathed in and out. His hair had draped down into his face. And his face … She carefully moved the golden locks out of the boy's sleeping face. And his face looked like a little angel when he slept. It looked really cute. As she stared at his angelic sleeping face she smiled all the more. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside seeing this Jun. A Jun that not many people got to see. She took one last look at his face and laughed at the face that his cheeks were red from his cold.

"Ah, that's right, he has a cold. I almost forgot about that. I guess just for today I can pamper you since you always help me out. You better be thankful to me, Jun, or you're gonna get it, you hear?"

He just kept softly snoring away, not hearing one word of what the girl had said to him.

His eyes flickered open to see that a wet cloth was placed on his forehead. He picked it up and slowly got up. Looking over he found the girl silently sleeping on the bed next to him. Had she taken care of him the whole time he was asleep? A smile crept onto his face. That was just like her to do something like that. She was _his _Hikari after all.

He gently stroked her hair. "Thank you, Hikari. I'm very grateful," he said with a smile.

He gently fell back down next to the girl. He would have to thank her again when she woke up. But for now all her wanted to do was lay next to her. Taking one hand he put it over her and got close. For now this is good enough. If she ever found out she would kill him. It would be his little secret until the day would come when he would be able to do this freely, until he was more than just a childhood friend. _If only this would last forever, _he thought, drifting into a long sleep next to the girl. The night would be a long one, this he could tell.


	2. Chapter 2: Colds II

When he opened his eyes he found Hikari's face right looking right at him. It took him a few seconds before he jumped up and scooted against the wall. She sighed and pointed to her nose.

"W-what?" he asked, his face a bit flushed, "What's wrong with your nose?"

Just then snot began to seep out of it. She put the tissue, that had previously been in her hand, to her nose and blew. "I caught your cold," she said coughing, nose stuffed.

"S-sorry."

"You," he cringed at the word, "you didn't kiss me, did you?"

"No!" he yelled shooting right up on the bed, his face as red as an apple.

"alright, I was just curious, no need to kill me. Besides, _you _were the one that said the only way I could catch a cold was if we kissed, right?"

"It was a joke, stupid! Of course you would catch a cold if you sleep with a sick person! Did you really believe what I said?"

"Stop you're yelling, my head hurts. Since you're still sick just lye down here with me, it's not like it's going to do us any harm, seeing as we're both sick."

"You two hungry?" asked the voice from behind the door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Hikari, sitting up from under the covers.

"I made soup," she answered, walking in the room carrying with her two steaming hot bowls of soup, one for each sick child. "One for each of you, though personally, I think that I should have just made one bowl and made you two share it."

"Thanks so much, mom."

"Thanks, Auntie."

"Anytime, dears, anytime. Oh, Jun, by the way, your mother told me to tell you that she'll be out and would like it if you would spend the rest of the day here with Hikari. She also said to be a good boy as to not cause any problems with us, got it?"

He shifted his eyes. "Tell her she'll get fined for treating me like a kid." In response the woman laughed as she walked out of the room.

The two silently ate their soups. Hikari took each spoonful and carefully blew on it while Jun just gobbled the whole thing down. After his third spoonful he whined that the soup was too hot. "Isn't that the point?" Hikari had said as she watched the boy try to cool down his scaled tongue. She coughed a bit and put the soup down.

He looked over at her. "What's wrong? No appetite?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Everything in my mouth tastes like mucus, it's disgusting. My nose is becoming more and more runny because of the hot steam. Ah! I'm just tired. If you want you can finish my soup."

"Wow, you really are tired. Don't worry, I'll watch over you."

Her face was flushed and she began to breath heavily. A smile crept on her face as she looked up at the boy. At this point in time she had no control of her body at all, she didn't even know what she was doing. "Thank you, Jun," she mumbled getting up and leaning toward the boy. Her lips pressed against the boy's cheek. Then, as quickly as it happened, she sank right into bed, under the covers, and fell asleep.

The boy just stayed frozen in that position. His face began to light up, getting hotter and hotter. He placed his hand on his cheek, his face still showing an expression of shock. She had just kissed him. Was it because of the cold or was it something else?

His eyes traveled to look at her face. Her sleeping face showed no emotion at all. Maybe it was all really just because of the cold. But, for some reason he didn't really like to, or want to admit it. He gentlely placed his hand on her head and stroked it. She really did look beautiful when she was sleeping. A mumble came out of her mouth which made him laugh.

As she lay sleeping on her bed she had a very weird dream. But, she knew that this dream was something that she would never, not for the rest of her life.

A white mist filled the air, a figure materialized right before her eyes. It was black and fuzzy but it seemed somehow familiar. It began to leave. She opened her mouth to protest the leave but no sound would come out, no matter how hard she tried. Quickly she ran after the familiar shadow. Faster she thought. The faster she ran the further the shadow got.

With a loud bang she hit the floor hard. Tears began to fill her eyes. Feelings of being lost, losing something important, and mostly, dread filled her heart and body. The feelings made her body hurt. With every beat of emotion in her heart her body felt the same.

Threw the thick mist a black fuzzy hand reached out to her. Her tears stopped. She lifted her hand and placed it onto the outstretched hand before her.

Black. The world seemed to just disappear just like it had come. There was nothing more left, she had woken up.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds

The next day the two friends were back in perfect health. Their colds that they both had the day before vanished just as quickly as they came. Not even a hint of their cold remained. Well, except for the pile of used tissues lying near the tissue box in Hikari's room.

To celebrate, the two decided to go out and have some fun. Though, at this point in time they had no idea what to do. So, as it was decided by none other than Jun, they would go out to Kouki's house and view the sunset. They'd meet at the usual spot.

"Hikari! You're late!" scolded Jun, who was pacing back and forth at the border of their town—Twinleaf.

"Actually, I'm right on time. You're the one who's early," she pointed out, showing him the time on her poketec.

He flashed a look of embarrassment. "You still made me wait," Jun grumbled.

"I'm soo sorry, Jun. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Jun's cheeks flushed red. He quickly turned his head and crossed his arms without saying another word before the girl could see.

Hikari laughed at her friend's response, figuring he was too shy to say anything back. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "How about it?" She tilted her head and gave him a shy upward glance, a large smile on her face.

The boy moaned at his friend's face, finding it too cute for his own good, but not letting his eyes leave her light blue eyes. He took a breath. He couldn't screw this up. "What's with that?" He squeezed her hand back despite the thought in the back of his mind telling him it was a bad idea.

She laughed as if looking for an excuse not to explain herself. She replied with a smile, however, she diverted her eyes from the boy and her voice become soft. "Do I have to explain everything I do to you? We're best friends. Holding hands doesn't really _mean _anything, right?"

Jun opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He _wanted _it to mean something, but the matter was it _couldn't _mean anything. They were friends who grew up together. There was a wall, a line that just couldn't be crossed without consequences, or it was what he believed. He believed it enough not to try it out.

He loved her.

She was someone he couldn't love without consequences.

There were times when he couldn't help but to love her, let it all out and tell her only by little hints. Those were not times he regretted, but he wanted to save, forever burned into his memory.

A sigh rolled off his lips. "If we don't hurry, we won't make it in time to see the sunset." He pointed to the sky. It was getting late, minute by minute the sky was darkening. Sunset was only a little ways away.

"Let's go."

.

"Could you call first? It's not that I mind you coming over, it's just I'd like to to prepare," explained Kouki as he walked up to his room to view the quickly approaching sunset with his friends.

Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in mid-step to turn to face her. "Sorry, Kouki. I'll make sure _we_ call next time."

He raised his eyebrow, getting the hint. _She _would call, but Jun was a completely different story all together. Kouki turned his head, his body still slightly slanted. "I-It's fine. You don't have to manage him all the time, you know?"

Jun's eyes widened at the sight of his friend's slightly flushed cheeks. Something in him was ringing with realization. Did his best friend like Hikari? "Kouki!" he shouted, cutting in front of Hikari. "We need to talk. Now!" He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and dashed upstairs, rounding a corner to a bathroom.

She blinked. "Did he get indigestion?"

In the bathroom, however, Jun had Kouki pinned down on the toilet, his hands pressed firmly on the tank, his nose only a centimeter away from his friend's own nose.

A drop of water from the shower hit the floor and echoed throughout the entire bathroom.

"What _was _that?" he demanded in a whispering voice, fearing Hikari might be able to hear him.

Kouki looked confused at the boy. "What are you talking about? What was what?" he said back in an equally stern and faint voice to Jun's. If there was something he wouldn't tolerate it was Jun's stupidity.

"You know what I mean!"

"No, no I don't know what you mean."

"You like Hikari, don't you?"

The black-haired youth's eyes creased together in a confused look. His mouth began to crease. Then he opened his mouth and laughed the loudest laughed he had ever laughed before. Jun, in response, quickly covered his mouth with a frightened look, moving his head back and forth to make sure Hikari didn't come barging in.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kouki, his voice muffled by Jun's hand over his mouth. "Me like Hikari? Are you out of your mind?" He laughed again. "You're the only one who likes her." He poked his chest and said after looking at Jun's face, "Friends can tell these things."

The blond gritted his teeth in frustration. "Tell the truth, dammit! _You _like _Hikari_!" Jun gripped Kouki's shirt and lifted him off the toilet seat. "Now, I'll ask again: you like her?" he growled.

Kouki quickly nodded his head, not ever seeing the boy this mad since Hikari had almost gotten herself killed when they were little. "I...I like her. Yes, I like her. I like her. I like her. Alright, Jun, I like her?" he yelled in a hushed tone so as the girl could not hear them.

The frustration and anger in the boy's face softened into a light tone, his smile from ear to ear. He let go of the black-haired youth's shirt and placed his balled up fists on his sides, his nose sticking high up into the air in a very stuck up manner. "She's something, isn't she?" he gloated.

"What?" Kouki asked, completely confused.

"I don't care if you like her or not. She's just a friend. _You're_ just a friend," he corrected.

The boy sighed. "I'm guessing this is your special privilege," he said, intending for it to be a statement, but said nothing to see what the boy would answer.

"Yep! I have a lot of those." He smiled.

Kouki smiled back.

Pounding came from the door. "Let's go, boys! The sunset will be over before you even get done talking at this pace!" yelled Hikari.

Both boys laughed as they walked over to the door. Hikari hit both of them for being so late and handed each a bowl of popcorn she made in the microwave downstairs for everyone while they were talking.

The sunset that night was a flurry of bright colors clashing and blending into one another.

As always, Kouki's house the the best place to view the sunset. The three would crawl out of the window and sit on the roof and sit side by side—Hikari, Jun, Kouki—and watch the sunset until dark. However, unlike most nights, this time the three seemed closer, particularly Jun and Hikari, to which Jun's hand was placed over the girl's—the most he could do before crossing the line he didn't want to cross. His love would go unsaid with the exceptions to the little hints he often gave.


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Hate

The boy lay on his bed, sprawled out, his hand above his red face. He moved his fingers in and out a couple of times before sighing and rolling over.

He figured out a thing or two about that thought in the back of his head when he held onto the girl's hand the other day. It broke the lock—the lock in his heart that hid the feelings he had for the girl.

Love is something that grows over time, but he felt as if he couldn't possibly love her anymore than what he did now. He just loved her so much; so much it hurt, because he knew it was an unrequited love for her. After all, not only was she his neighbor, but childhood best friend, too. And that was a relationship that was made only by the fact that they wouldn't be together. They were close, because they didn't have "feelings." That is what the relationship is like.

.

Hikari's mother stood in front of the kitchen wrapping a small container of food up humming a small tune as she worked. Her eyes—as her hands kept working on wrapping the food—turned toward her daughter, who was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. "It's not like Jun to not come over," she sighed, tilting her head. "Don't you think it's odd?"

"Not really."

She forced a smile at her daughter's lack of response to her question. So, she tried again. "Why don't you take this over to Jun's house."

"Why?" she protested, jumping up and leaning against the couch to face her mother.

"_Because_, dear, his house is _right_ _next door._" The woman walked up to her child and dropped the wrapped container of food in front of the blue-haired girl. "Don't want to?"

"I'll go." Hikari jumped off the couch and grabbed the container of food before walking out the door. While walking, she made sure that her feet touched while walking with one foot in front of the other, to prolong the time she had before she met him.

She didn't want to see Jun today.

The sky was bright and the sun was low, and she knew that her face would most likely turn red when she seen him. There were days when she knew she had to keep her distance from the boy, so that she can push her feelings for him back down deep into her heart.

To love someone, to love someone so much that you learn to hate them, that was something she could relate to. At one point, she had hated him, only because she loved him so much. But it hurt even more when they wouldn't talk, so she hid them. Hikari hid her feelings for the boy, and only let them resurface once in awhile. Today was just an unlucky day.

.

The doorbell to Jun's house rang through the late afternoon silence. His mother had just gone out to do shopping, since they were almost out of food, which left Jun alone in the house.

Once he heard the doorbell, he sluggishly got out of bed, but not before contemplating if he should even answer it, because he knew exactly who it was. It _could _only be one person.

Still, he ventured through the hallway, down the steps, and to the door. That was where his hand froze. He didn't want to answer it.

"Jun? You there? I have food!" Hikari yelled from behind the door, with a knock. Truth was that she didn't want him to answer it, either.

The door swung open and Jun bolted forward, only to run into Hikari. She was quick enough to swing her arms up and save the food, as Jun just landed on her with a loud thudding noise.

"G-get off of me, stupid!" she yelled in between gasps for air, as he was _much _heavier than she was.

"S-sorry." He rubbed his head, messing his hair up a bit in the process. Then he looked down,only to be greeted by Hikari's angry face. It was just her usual mad face, but it made his heart do flips many times over; and the butterflies in his stomach were even worse than any time he could ever remember.

"Get off." Her voice was firm, and her face showed nothing but anger. "Now. Just take the stupid food and go." She let her arms swing down from above the blond and shoved the container straight into his chest, which made him sit up from the shear force of it.

"W-what the heck?" he yelled, holding tight onto the container of food the girl had just shoved into his chest. He knew that she didn't cook it, nor, apparently, did she want to see him. However, he could relate to that feeling, as well, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "If you didn't want to see me in the first place, then why did you even come here? Think, Hikari, think!"

"I am thinking! I'm thinking I want you to get off of me, and get off my case!" she screamed in response. At that point, she wanted to run. It was taking her whole being not to burst into tears in front of the boy, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to get out of there, and go to her room, where she felt most comfortable.

"Fine! Then don't talk to me!" A second after he said that, he flinched, and with a painful expression, shied away from her, his eyes looking to the ground beside him. As much as he wanted to take the words back, he couldn't. They were said, and they were set in stone, at least for awhile.

The painful thing wasn't the words, but the actions. He knew that if he looked down, Hikari would be crying, trying her best to hold the tears that would be pouring down her face. He also knew that she wouldn't want to see him like that.

"Fine!" She flung herself up and pushed the boy off her legs, then bolted to her house, trying to dry her tears so her mother wouldn't see them.

As she left, some tears fell to his cheek, but that cheek was already covered in tears of his own.

.

The girl locked herself up in her room, cuddled close to her pillow, letting the tears flow from her face as she cried herself to sleep.

The boy hugged his knees, his face hidden deep within, and cried that night, as rain began to trickle down from the darkened sky. Just like him, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Tomorrow and Forever

They were like two halves that fit together to a T, but they were like ying and yang when it came to their feelings; forever intertwined, yet so distant and separate from each other. And sometimes, it makes you wonder if it's really worth all the trouble.

.

For Jun, that night was long and dark until his mother came home to find him crying outside the door. And when he tried to get up, his legs gave way. To him, it was very embarrassing having his mother help him to his room because he was crying too hard to do it himself.

She was worried about her child, but she knew when to ask and when not to; this time, it was not the time to say anything. She smiled down at him and placed her hand on his head, and rubbed it for a minute to sooth him before leaving. What she left him with is a mother's comfort, something she had learned waiting and worrying for both her husband and her son. It was the mother's touch.

His eyes were red and puffy, full of tears and glazed over, but he still managed to put a smile on his moist face, as he looked up at his mother as she left. She smiled back as well, and when she closed the door, he dropped to his bed. The comfort was gone once she left; the magic spell dispersed without the magician to keep it.

He could hear the rain beat down on the house like a beating drum. The soothing lullaby of the rain, the dark secrets of the night, his falling tears and aching heart, that night, were all one.

.

Her mother looked out the window, resting her hand against the sink. She could hear every scream from the children outside. The mother knew what would happen, because this wasn't the first time this had happened with them; in fact, this was almost a common occurrence

A stinging feeling filled up her heart. It was her fault, she couldn't help but convince herself. If only she hadn't sent the child over there in the first place.

Hikari walked into the room. Her eyes were clearly red and filling up with tears, even though she was trying her best to hold them in. She was so stubborn. It was okay to cry in front of her mother for once instead of holding in all her tears.

With a smile, she turned back to face the sink and picked up a dish, resuming her last washing for the day.

The girl's footsteps began as slow, but as she slowly progressed up the staircase, she began to hurry to her room as tears began to pour down her face. She quickly slammed the door open and shut it softly, sliding down the now shut door. Her hands were tightly rolled up in small fists, clutched tightly together, and her eyes were closed shut.

She slid up the door, her legs barely able to hold her own weight, and staggered to her bed. She grabbed her favorite pillow on the bed and curled up against it. Her face was squished into the soft fabric of the material, letting her tears lull herself to sleep.

.

The next morning, the sun was barely up-the sky becoming a golden yellow mixed with many different colors-when her eyes snapped open. Her room was filled with shadows from the sunlight that seeped in through the window.

Hikari stretched, her arms and legs aching from being in the same position all night. Slowly getting up and touching her feet to the ground, she walked over to the window, the blanket wrapped around her. There she saw him.

Jun was standing outside the side of his house, and dressed in his orange and white stripped jacket and a pair of blue sweatpants, he was streaking, looking as if he was ready for a jog.

She placed her arms on the windowsill and smiled as she looked down on the boy's serious face. Then she brought her hand up and knocked on the window, which caught the boy's attention, making him look up at her. She waved, the smile still on her face. "Jun," she mumbled, underneath her smile.

His eyes locked with her's. It was the look on her face that told him it was alright. It was pure feeling that told him he couldn't be away from her. To them as it was now, that night had never existed in the first place.

He lifted his hand high and waved as fast as he could. "HIKARI!" he screamed as loud as he could.

The sudden shout made her bang her hands against the windowsill and yell, "stupid!" as she darted out of her room and outside, before he shouted and woke everyone in Twinleaf up with that loud mouth of his.

Before she got near enough to smack and scold him, he was already running at her. She stopped as she seen this, and seconds later, his arms were wrapped around her, tightly holding her in his chest.

His face was nuzzled into her shoulder, and his face was muzzled, but he spoke loud and clear with no signs of hesitation. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm so sorry. Please don't ever leave me, okay? Stay by my side just like this, no matter what happens, promise?"

"B-but how can we even..." Her voice began to trail off as she started to mumbled about different things.

Jun tapped his forehead against the girl's, a smile on his face. "If you don't I'll fine you, got it?"

She laughed unamused. "I'd like to see you and your big mouth try and do that. Don't forget you haven't won one battle against me yet!"

"Hey!"

Hikari smiled, and Jun laughed, and soon, even both of them were laughing in unison, still holding each other in the orange morning glow.


	6. Chapter 6: Close as Cake

No one ever really knows, but it's the little things that make it possible to love someone. They keep you going when you can't find the answers to your questions, or the results you didn't get because your standard was set much too high. Even little things, however, can add up to something big, even bigger than the "big picture" people have of love.

.

"And your point is?" asked Hikari, as she took a sip of her iced tea, while waiting for their food to be served at an outdoor restaurant. "It's not like they're eating the food they're cooking for _us_, you know? Just calm down and drink your drink or something," she complained with a long sigh.

The impatient blond started to tap his feet on the ground and his fingers on the table, his eyes searching everywhere for the waiter with their food. "They should just get fined already. We, as the customers, shouldn't have to wait this long for food!"

Hikari let out a muffled laugh as she watched the boy become more and more impatient. "We just ordered our food not even five minutes ago. It's not like they can just magically make it go poof. Food takes time to make, Jun."

He sunk lower into his chair, his face half covered by the table. "But listen to my stomach, Hikari, it's staaaarving," he moaned. A loud grumble came from below the table. "See? I _told _ you."

People sitting around them glanced at the boy and began to mutter words back and forth. Hikari looked down with a red face and clutched her skirt tightly in her fists. It was impossible to act like she didn't know him now. "Shut it up!" she barked softly. "People are _watching_ you! That means that they're also watching me!"

"Food, sir." A young man, with a white vest and a black shirt and pants, held out a tray with three plates and a bowl on it. "Soup and sandwiches for the young miss, and then for the young gentleman, we have here today's special, a small chicken soaked in our special Berry Blend, and sandwiches. Please enjoy your meal." He bowed and walked to another table to receive their order.

"That was quick." Hikari lifted up the top of one of her sandwiches and started to pick off the things that she didn't like that were on there. "This is a pretty famous restaurant, so I was expecting to wait at least another ten minutes. Guess this is why they're so famous—good service and good food." She dipped part of the sandwich in her soup and took a bite. "Yep. Definitely good food," she concluded with a nod and a smile.

"It's _okay_ for a _famous_ restaurant. I've had much better, but since the food is okay, I can live without fining them for the wait."

"Say, Jun, after this, do you want to make a cake? There's a store close by here, we can go get the ingredients. I'm thinking chocolate, what about you?" she asked, thinking about how great some chocolate cake would taste with her food.

"I thwink ish a gwood idwea," Jun choked out, as he devoured his food in his mouth. He swallowed. "Double chocolate sounds better, though."

"With vanilla icing."

"And ice cream," Jun added.

"And ice cream," Hikari agreed.

.

After finishing their meal, and a short dispute about fining the restaurant, they finally were able to make it home with the ingredients for the cake, and of course some ice cream to go with it on the side.

Hikari walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apron, while Jun was busy putting the ice cream away and getting everything out of the bags and onto the counter.

"Double chocolate fudge cake," muttered Jun, as he looked at the box in his hand, some drool coming out of his mouth.

The girl stopped trying to find the bowls and pans, and starred at the blond. "Do you even know how to make cake?"

"Of course I do! I can cook!"

She walked up to him and smiled, pushing a medium sized bowl into his arms. "Good. Now crack the eggs and get out."

Before he had time to reply, she was already busy looking for what ingredients that she needed. So, seeing no room to say anything, he walked over to the refrigerator and got the eggs, muttering about how he could cook the whole time.

Cracking the eggs was simple enough. Even he could do it. "I'm done. Now what?" he asked to the busy girl, as she took the bowl from him, her eyes locked onto the box.

"Get out."

"But, I can—"

Hikari grabbed another bowl that was on the counter and hit him with it. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screamed, hitting him with it over and over again until he was backed up to the couch, completely out of the kitchen. "Stay out," she warned, then walked back into the kitchen.

"I can cook," he mumbled again.

.

As Hikari cooked, Jun tried to stay up and watch some TV or fiddle with his Pokedex, but in the end, he ended up falling asleep. Unaware that he even fell asleep, he awoke to the fresh smell of chocolate that tickled his nose.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Hikari was just finishing frosting the cake with the vanilla frosting she had made while the boy was asleep. In closer inspection, he realized that Hikari's face was covered in little dots of frosting. He laughed. It was just like her.

Without a sound, Jun got up and walked over to Hikari, who was facing away from him and couldn't see him at all. Once behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're so messy, Hikari," he laughed. "You have stuff aaaall over your cheek."

"W-wha...?"

Jun moved his face closer and licked a bit of frosting off her face. "Yep. Good. Can we eat it now?"

Hikari stood frozen, but, unbeknownst to her, her hands were tightly clutched to the frosting bag in her hand. When her hands touched, she looked down. The whole half a bag of frosting that was left, was now in a big hill of frosting on top of the cake. "JUN! Look what you did! You made me squeeze all the frosting on the cake I worked hours on!"

He swiped his finger through the large pile of frosting and put it in his mouth. "It's good. Can we eat it now?"

She laughed and leaned against Jun's chest. "How about right now?"

"Sounds good to me."

"And then we can stay up all night eating candy, and then we'll be crashed by morning. How does that sound."

"I think you just saved yourself from getting fined." He laughed and hugged her just a bit tighter. "Now how about the cake?"


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Confession

Hikari moaned as she rolled over on her couch. Her leg hit something hard and something squished her side, resulting in another moan. She slowly lifted her eyes open, sleep taunting her to close them and go back to sleep.

"I'LL FINE YOU!" screamed Jun from the other side of the couch.  
She jumped, her halfway opened eyes now fully open. "What the hell?" she screamed, pushing Jun off the couch and onto the floor. She starred down at the cushion she sat on, her face completely red. "How did we even end up sleeping on the couch," she grumbled to herself.

"Ouch, Hikari, you're so mean," he whined, rubbing the part of his head that hit the floor. "Now I have a bump."

Her eyes widened, and in seconds flat she was on the floor stroking his head. "Here, right?"

Her face was just inches apart from his, but she still had to look up at him. It made the boy blush. "D-Don't—"

She stood up. "I'll go get a damp towel, so lay down. And sorry for you know... pushing you off the couch and all," she mumbled.

He laughed a bit once she turned around. "How cute." But that was how she was. She was violent at times, but she always quickly apologized like that. She was such a contradicting, hard to deal with, best fiend. But he loved her. He loved her the most in the world.

But what he had tried so hard to get back, was now something he didn't want. He wanted more. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted her love; he wanted to give her his love. Something needed to change, but he was scared to do something.

"Jun?" Hikari waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Jun."

"What?" He starred at her. "I've been listening the whole time. Hikari, you really should pay more attention to what people are doing," he snickered. "Right?"

"No." She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. "You're the misleading one! In the first place you just—" She shut her mouth and continued to silently pout. If she said something now, she knew he'd completely stop doing it.

She was always lead on by his actions, and she couldn't be frank at all with her feelings. She liked him; she loved him; she'd do anything for him, even if she did complain.

People had said she was a gifted child and could do anything if she put her mind to it, but she knew what she couldn't do. There were plenty of things she couldn't do, and she knew, but the one that hurt her the most was that she couldn't get the boy to say that he loved her.

It hurt, but she stood strong. She had to because she knew that Jun would do whatever he wanted her to, even if that means lying about his feelings. He'd do anything, and that was why she had to be strong. She couldn't complain to him, only hint and hope that one day he'd be able to return her feelings.

But that was only wishful thinking. They were just childhood friends; they would be no matter what she did.

"Hikari," he whined again, "what _are _you talking about? I'm misleading you about what?"

The blue-haired girl looked down at the boy and sighed. "Just lay down already, Jun."

He smiled stupidly up at her. "'kay!" He crawled back up on the couch and sat there while Hikari placed a non wet towel on the arm of the couch.

Hikari bent down on the wooden floor and placed the damp washcloth on the back of his head. "Alright, this should do it. Now just lay down."

Jun rested his head down on the arm rest of the couch, placing his head so the small bump on his head landed on the damp cloth. "Thank you, Hikar."

Her red face worsened. All she could let out was a small "Mmm" at his comment. She quickly stood up. "I have to—"

Jun grabbed her arm in urgency, but quickly let go once her eyes looked at him.

"Jun?"  
"C-can you just stay here?"

She couldn't do anything but stare blankly at him. "W-what?"

"Geeze, Hikari, you're so slow!" he huffed, crossing his arms. "Just stay here. That's all you have to do, stupid. It's not hard to understand that, is it?"

"I'm not slow! And I'm not stupid!" she yelled.

"Yes you are! You never wake up on time and I always have to repeat myself!"

"Well at least I'm not a childish baby!"

He jumped up off the couch and grabbed her arm. "What's so wrong with wanting you to stay by me?" he screamed. "What's wrong with not wanting you to leave? What's so wrong about loving you? It's not because I'm childish, it's because I love you!"

"W-what?" She tried to pull her arm back, but Jun wouldn't budge. She didn't get what he was saying at all either. She was sure it was just a one-sided love. He could love her, he...

"See, this is why I said you were slow," he grumbled. "I'm not saying it again, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, stupid," she mumbled back.

"Mega stupid." He stuck out his tongue.

"Ultra stupid." She also stuck out her tongue.

"Omega stupid."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot, stupid baby."

"What? I'm not—"

"Don't make people wait so long," she mumbled.

His eyes grew wide. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "Is that a yes?"

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "A yes to what?" she snapped at him.

He smiled stupidly like he always did at her. Then he jumped at pulled her into his chest. "I really love you, Hikari."

-The End-


End file.
